


Невысказанные слова

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poor Thor (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Лучшее и худшее в скорби — это то, что жизнь продолжается.(Спойлеры к Войне Бесконечности!)





	Невысказанные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words we couldn't say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538822) by [Bananas45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45). 



> Это мой самый первый перевод. Тапочки принимаются:)

Лучшее и худшее в скорби — это то, что жизнь продолжается. Даже когда мир рушится, по крайней мере половина его (а для Тора — он весь) продолжает жить. В волне разрушений, среди рыданий он не может найти время для скорби, потому что ничто ещё не закончено. Ему хочется кричать им: поднимайтесь, всё не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, у вас осталось хоть что-то.

У него же не осталось ничего. Их горе злит его, и он лежит в кровати, а язык жгут невысказанные слова.

«По крайней мере у вас есть планета».

«По крайней мере у вас есть народ».

Он злится всё больше и больше, но это так по-детски, а ведь он уже не ребёнок.

Земля теперь молчит, куда ни пойди. Половина шума замолкла, а другую половину заглушили, и, когда под ногами скрипят доски или ветер завывает слишком громко, сердце Тора замирает в надежде, что, может быть, это он. Но ещё ни разу это не был он.

Когда они говорят о потере, думают о том, как вернуть всех обратно, они говорят о тех умерших, кто рассыпался пеплом. Тор не может заставить себя спросить, а что насчёт тех, кто умер раньше — тех, кто просто умер. Как Хеймдалль, или его друзья, или его народ, или его бра… ха. Нет, об этом он не будет думать. Он только начал привыкать к тому, как щиплет в носу при мысли об этом.

— Они не могли просто умереть, — говорит Стив. Мстители собираются вместе в одном из уцелевших залов в Ваканде.

— Иногда люди просто умирают, Стив, — мягко говорит Наташа, прикрывая лицо рукой. — Возможно, нам стоит подумать о тех, кто выжил.

— Нет, они не умрут, не в нашу смену! — взрывается Стив, а потом останавливается и продолжает уже тише: — Я только вернул его, и не могу потерять его снова.

Тор смеётся, смех дерёт горло. «Потерять его снова». Ой, да идите нахер.

— Брось, Стиви, всё не так плохо.

Стив сверлит его взглядом, полным непролитых слез, и открывает рот, чтобы упрекнуть. Тор изменился — никто из них об этом не говорит, но все так думают. Он стал грубым и жёстким, каким никогда раньше не был, и он знает, что это их беспокоит, но он не станет извиняться, потому что они и представить себе не могут, что произошло за последнюю пару месяцев. Апокалипсис, все мы его видели, да, но дважды за год — это уже чересчур. По крайней мере в этот раз брат виноват не был. Но если бы был, это значило бы, что у Тора осталась ещё семья…

— Тор, — голос Наташи звучит обеспокоенно, — так ты согласен?

Он всё прослушал, но он и так никогда не слушал, что говорили на этих встречах, даже когда мир был в безопасности, а у него была планета.

— Ага, — бормочет он. Они не говорят с ним, как раньше, но, с другой стороны, связующим звеном между ними всеми был Старк, а он, вероятно, мёртв. Что-то явно произошло,  пока Тор отсутствовал, и, кажется, это снова что-то пустячное . Люди иногда такие мелочные и крошечные создания. Он смеётся, потому что это всё совершенно бессмысленно, и Беннер смотрит на него так, будто он слетел с катушек. Он заметил, что в последнее время становится всё больше похожим на Локи. Теперь Тор его вроде как понимает, что делает скорбь ещё тяжелее, потому что раньше он думал что-то вроде «и скатертью дорога!», а теперь… Кто знает. Лучше вовсе не думать об этом.

Он возвращается в дом, который ему выделили — у них теперь есть чем поделиться, сказала Шури, смеясь сквозь слёзы, так, что Тор тоже рассмеялся. Это была хорошая шутка.

Они говорят — Тор не знает, кто именно, но «они говорят» — это звучит поэтично, — что горе тяжелее вынести, когда ты остаёшься с ним наедине, но это неправда. Другие так ему досаждают, что приходится выбирать между «скорбью в раздражении» и «скорбью в одиночестве», и он каждый раз выбирает одиночество. 

Домик маленький и аккуратный, и немного напоминает Тору о доме, но об этом он тоже не хочет задумываться.

Кто-то появляется за окном, но свет слишком тусклый, чтобы понять, кто. Тору интересно, у кого хватило смелости, чтобы прийти и поговорить. Возможно, это Беннер — он, похоже, думает, что между ними теперь есть связь после той космической передряги, и это немного раздражает.

— Беннер, это очень мило, что ты волнуешься… — начинает он, подходя ближе.

— О боги...

Это произносится со странным резким выдохом, ужасно похожим на… Вот уж точно, о боги. Его сердце замирает, совсем не как в первый раз, когда это произошло, это неожиданно и бьёт наотмашь, и внутри всё горит, а в голове что-то щёлкает, будто весь мир в одночасье становится ярче от одного звука этого голоса...

— Я думал, ты мёртв, — говорит Локи, слова застревают у него в горле, и Тор хочет врезать ему за то, каким надломленным звучит его голос. Он выглядит потрёпанным, одежда на нём порвана и вся в грязи после той битвы, которую они проиграли. Он даже дышит тяжело, будто бежал всю дорогу и только что остановился. Он слишком плохо выглядит для иллюзии, потому что Локи нарцисс — но определённо живой нарцисс. Ветер треплет нечёсаные, слипшиеся от крови пряди чёрных волос растерянно выглядящего Локи.

— Ты думал, что я мёртв? — гаркает Тор, смеётся до хрипа и смотрит, как Локи — настоящий, живой, здесь, и боги, это ненормально, сколько раз за последние месяцы Тору приходилось укладывать в голове то, что он жив, — идёт к нему.

— Последнее, что я слышал, — что ты запрыгнул в звезду, и потом… Не знаю, заметил ли ты, брат, но половина вселенной погибла. Прости меня за то, что я беспокоился, не оказался ли ты одним из них, — огрызается Локи.

Тор смотрит на него, разинув рот, потеряв дар речи от того, что Локи ругает его за то, что он заставил его волноваться. Какая дерзость. Какое нахальство. Он никогда не был так зол, но просто не знает, что сказать. Он думает о том, как Локи задыхался, каким выглядел напуганным в те последние мгновения, и все возражения умирают на губах. Локи замечает это, смотрит виновато, а после хмурится.

— Откуда ты взял этот глаз? — Локи тычет в него длинным пальцем и кривится.

— Нашёл, — ворчит Тор.

— Он тебе не идёт, — склоняет голову Локи.

— Ну что ж, — Тор прочищает горло, и они оба замолкают. Тор слышит, как Локи сглатывает, пока они осматривают друг друга сверху донизу. Барьеры, которые они наконец преодолели на борту украденного корабля с остатками родного дома, возвращаются опять, и они забывают, как говорить друг с другом так, чтобы не причинить боли. — Почему ты пришёл сюда, если думал, что я мёртв?

Локи опускает взгляд, прежде чем Тор успевает что-то прочитать в его глазах.

— Потому что я… — он запинается, оскаливается в кривой усмешке. — Потому что я думал, что они будут скорбеть. — Тор шагает ближе. Голос Локи дрожит, и в нём явственно звучат слёзы. — А я не знал, как.

Они снова замолкают, Локи всхлипывает, к счастью, тихо по сравнению с другими совсем недавно, и быстро справляется с собой. Тор почти его обнимает, но Локи начинает говорить и портит момент.

— Ну что, это было правдоподобно? — он смеётся, его глаза вспыхивают внезапным и искренним восторгом. — Должен сказать, это был мой лучший трюк.

Тор бьёт его тыльной стороной ладони наотмашь, голова Локи дёргается вбок, и он хватается за щёку, резко вскрикнув. Да чёрта с два это игра, чёрта с два это всё потому, что он ничего не может принять всерьёз.

— Оу, — говорит Локи с мягкой насмешкой, — а ты не изменился.

Тор сгребает его в охапку, притягивает ближе, чувствуя его напряжение.

— И ты тоже.

Он тянет за ворот, и его взгляду открываются синяки, жёлтые и болезненные, багровеющие вокруг шеи. Ошеломлённый увиденным, Тор отталкивает Локи. Он слишком устал для этого, для Локи, для трюков и игр, или даже для правды, и его облегчение горчит на языке, потому что это значит, что однажды ему снова придётся пережить всё то же самое.

Гром ворчит где-то в отдалении. Локи делает шаг назад, едва не упав, и, чуть прищурившись, смотрит наверх.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — говорит он с притворным обаянием, припасённым как раз на такие вот случаи. Тор всегда быстро поддаётся.

— Не хотел, но выглядело именно так, — говорит он со вздохом, уперев руки в бёдра и поддев мыском пыльную землю. Локи смотрит, почти не дыша, напряжённый и нервный, будто всё ещё не может поверить, что это в самом деле Тор. О, Тор знает, каково это.

— Не очень-то весело, да? — выходит зло и резко даже для собственного слуха, и Локи вздрагивает. — Когда думаешь, что потерял кого-то, а потом не знаешь, что делать, когда он...

— ...стоит прямо перед тобой, — заканчивает Локи, осторожно взглянув на Тора, движения его по-змеиному плавные, он вздыхает и приподнимает брови. — Ну, ты здесь, и я тоже.

Он протягивает руки.

— Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился за это.

Спорное утверждение, и Локи явно не терпится этот спор затеять.

— Не знаю я, чего хочу, — бормочет Тор. «Я думал, что ты умер, и был в ужасе» — остаётся невысказанным. — Проходи внутрь, холодает.

Локи потирает виски, смахивает с глаз прядь волос.

— Хочешь сменить одежду? — спрашивает Тор, внезапно чувствуя неловкость от того, что Локи сидит на его кровати, покрытый грязью и кровью, и целая вселенная невысказанного напряжения простирается между ними. Домик может этого не выдержать.

— Хочу ли я сменить одежду, — повторяет Локи почти шёпотом и обречённо трясёт головой , смех застревает у него в горле. Тор не шутил, но рад видеть улыбку Локи, даже кривую и грустную. — Если она у тебя есть.

Тор кивает и кладёт перед ним сложенную рубашку, тёмную и изношенную, принадлежавшую, возможно, тому, кто жил в этом доме до них. Локи отводит взгляд, хмыкает и принимается стягивать то, что осталось от его одежды. Тор смотрит на его обнажённую спину, покрытую порезами и синяками, так ярко выделяющимися на бледной коже. На коже Тора они не бывали так заметны.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Локи прикусывает губу и зажмуривается, Тор видит, как его глаза движутся под веками, когда он надевает рубашку, застёгивает пуговицы и натягивает свободные штаны. Они ему великоваты, и Тор мягко улыбается. Локи расслабляет плечи, впервые с того момента, как они встретились на склоне холма, наконец-то опускает защитные барьеры. Тор замечает, что он по-прежнему слегка дрожит. В рубашке с глубоким вырезом синяки видны ещё больше. Это всё чересчур для иллюзии. И для Тора выглядит весьма реально.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спрашивает Тор.

— Я хотел найти остальных, — говорит Локи полным сдерживаемой печали голосом. — Чтобы понять, не знают ли они чего-нибудь о тебе.

Это смело, думает Тор, учитывая, как мог отреагировать Роджерс, увидев Локи после всего, что тот учинил. А может, Локи хотел, чтобы его убили? Сердце сжимается от этой мысли. Локи ведь в самом деле мог желать смерти. Тор не отрицает, что он и сам думал — надеялся — что умрёт в одной из этих битв, поскольку теперь у него не оставалось причин жить. Но на Локи это не очень похоже, тот всегда приспосабливался к обстановке лучше брата.

— И тут я встретил тебя, — говорит Локи, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало с сарказмом, но всё портит прорывающееся в голосе облегчение. Он выглядит маленьким и уязвимым, свернувшись в изголовье кровати, уперев подбородок в колено, с закатанными до локтей рукавами рубахи. Сидит, прикусив ноготь и глядя в стену.

— И как тебе это удалось? — Тор прислоняется к стене, скрестив руки на груди. — Как долго ты планировал этот маленький спектакль?

— Думаешь, я бы остался, если бы знал, что он придёт? — Локи поднимает бровь и окидывает Тора скептическим взглядом.

— Понятия не имею, — сердито фыркает Тор. — Ты непредсказуем.

Локи смотрит на него долго и раздраженно, но решает игнорировать его слова.

— Я не знал.

Тор стискивает зубы.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Не ответил, — говорит Локи, вздохнув и потянувшись, как кот.

— Эти синяки...

— Я ничего из этого не планировал, — вскидывается Локи, прядь волос падает ему на глаза. Это заставляет Тора замолчать. — Я думал, что умру, — продолжает он, но осекается и хмурится. — Я думал, что если отвлеку Таноса… Если я смогу… — он улыбается, стиснув зубы. — Я не знаю.

— Ты думал, что умрёшь, — говорит Тор медленно, это не вопрос, и в голове мутится.

— Я искупил вину, правда? Мы вместе спасли их… Мы собирались начать всё заново вместе, — Локи прикрывает глаза, он всегда ненавидел мелодрамы, и Тор знает, что для него всё это должно быть болезненно неловким. — Но тут появился Танос, и я увидел, как всё разрушилось в одночасье, но в этот раз не я был тому причиной.

— Не очень-то приятно, правда? — говорит Тор слишком уж поучительно, и Локи бросает на него холодный взгляд.

— Нет, — тянет он, — не очень, — он прочищает горло. — Так вот… Ты был связан, и я подумал, что если выиграю тебе немного времени, даже если ценой жизни, — я знал, что это будет стоить мне жизни, — думал, ты будешь гордиться.

Локи опускает взгляд и вздыхает с раздражением, но Тор видит, как слеза соскальзывает с кончика его носа и падает на одеяло с тихим «кап».

— Я имею в виду — это была моя вина, — Локи издаёт смешок, злой и безнадёжный. — Это я принёс Тессеракт… И я должен был решить эту проблему.

Его охватывает дрожь, и Тор отчаянно хочет его утешить, но знает, что если дотронется, то только испугает. Это как успокаивать перепуганное животное.

— Они погибли из-за меня… И я не мог посмотреть тебе в глаза, я и сейчас едва могу на тебя смотреть, — Локи тяжело, прерывисто дышит. — Но когда он до меня добрался, я думал, что у нас всё ещё есть шанс, — он говорит будто сам с собой. — Рука на моей шее… никогда мне не было так страшно. Так что я сделал то, что делал всегда — сжульничал, — он стискивает зубы. — Он победил… А я умер, должен был умереть, но мне было так страшно, Тор.

Он поднимает голову, его глаза широко открыты и лихорадочно блестят , и он выглядит уязвимым, впервые со времён далёкого детства.

— Я был напуган и не мог отпустить… Тебя, жизнь, ничего из этого, но я должен был, потому что ты не заслуживал того, чтобы пройти через это снова.

Тор не осознаёт того, что и сам плачет, пока что-то похожее на смех не начинает бурлить в горле.

— Хорошая история, — говорит он, прикусывая губу, чтобы не начать всхлипывать по-настоящему.

— Брат, — говорит Локи, в широко раскрытых глазах — искренность, будто он хочет сказать: «Это всё правда», и боги, от этого только хуже. Тор опирается на стол, но дерево трескается.

— Выходит, мы оба мертвецы, — он смеётся, но ему больно, будто его грудь сдавило тисками.

— Я умер дважды, — говорит Локи мягко и склоняет голову, будто пытаясь привлечь внимание Тора и проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Как они оба могут так друг за друга волноваться и настолько плохо уметь показывать это? Тор иногда себя ненавидит.

— Не могу поверить, что ты здесь, — шепчет Тор. Горло болит от сдерживаемых рыданий.

— И я не могу, — голос Локи звучит искренне. Эта его новая черта нервирует. — Я искал тебя… И понимал, что тебя нигде нет…, — Локи встаёт, подходит ближе, мягко ступая по каменному полу босыми ногами. — Я думал, что потерял тебя.

Он осторожно дотрагивается до плеча Тора, и тот разворачивается, стискивая плечи Локи, рука брата так и останавливается на полпути, глаза широко открыты в удивлении от внезапного порыва Тора. Тор чувствует сумасшедше быстрый пульс Локи. Смотрит на его стиснутые челюсти, не понимая, почему тот так напряжён. Он хотел как лучше, хотел, чтобы Локи перестал выглядеть таким напуганным и сломленным, потому что он не имеет на это права, не после того, как бесконечное притворство едва не разделило их навсегда. Не в силах противиться себе, Тор подаётся вперёд, впечатываясь губами в губы Локи, резко и отчаянно, и это совсем не похоже на то, как он целовал Джейн, вечно боясь причинить ей боль. Он хочет сделать Локи больно, а тот дрожит, когда Тор отстраняется, осознав, что сейчас произошло, и ужасаясь самому себе.

Локи тянется за ним с широко распахнутыми глазами. Тор отпускает его, изумлённого и дезориентированного. Таким Локи выглядит чертовски привлекательно. Его брат. Это же его брат. Они только что так проебались.

Локи сглатывает.

— Сделай так ещё раз.

— Нет, — говорит Тор твёрдо.

— Почему нет? — Локи делает шаг вперёд, смеётся надрывно. — Почему нет, Тор?

— Потому что это неправильно, — огрызается Тор, и голова идёт кругом от всего этого. Локи здесь, и он жив, и всё, что Тор так долго отрицал, обрушивается на него, и кто теперь в силах их остановить?

— Да кого это волнует? — говорит Локи. — Никого же не осталось, — добавляет он мягко и душераздирающе-грустно. — Миру конец, Тор.

Он снова оказывается совсем близко, и Тор кладёт руку ему на талию, а другой нежно гладит по щеке.

— Не заставляй меня это говорить, — шепчет Локи, сморщив нос и едва сдерживая слёзы, отчего его щёки вспыхивают румянцем.

— Не буду, — говорит Тор. Он не уверен, что и сам смог бы это сказать. После всего, через что они прошли, после всего, что потеряли. Он не может произнести вслух то, что рвётся наружу, потому что если сделает это, пути назад не будет, и кто знает, как это всё закончится. Он не хочет бросать Локи погребённым под весом своей любви, и если честно, не уверен, что выдержит вес любви Локи.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Локи, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Тору хочется верить, что они заслужили эту передышку, но это не так. Они боги. Боги, которые должны были защищать свой народ и не сумели этого сделать. Так имеют ли они право быть вместе?

Тот же вопрос эхом проносится в глазах Локи. Морская зелень в небесной синеве, и непонятно, кто кого отражает. Ночь плетёт сеть вокруг них. Утром Тору придётся представить Локи остальным, и он думает — они будут рады. Они все и так живут взаймы. Хрупкий мир, установившийся во вселенной после полного опустошения — Тор чувствует окружающую их всепоглощающую тишину, — он неизбежно закончится, и им снова придётся сражаться. Локи боится, что его отвергнут, заранее возводя защиту, чтобы спрятать за ней свою боль.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тор, и Локи вскидывает голову, ловя его взгляд.

Тор трахает Локи так, будто они видят друг друга в последний раз. Он слишком боится что-либо начинать, потому что оно неизбежно закончится, и Локи, похоже, думает так же, прижимаясь к Тору, весь в синяках, сломленный и потерянный. Тор думает, что это, возможно, первый раз, когда он полностью контролирует Локи, выгибающегося и тяжело дышащего под ним. Его голова запрокинута, открывая длинную шею, усыпанную синяками. Тор кладёт руку туда, где отпечаталась рука Таноса, и изумрудные глаза Локи широко раскрываются, но в них нет и тени страха. Напротив, он поворачивает голову, будто приглашая.

— У тебя тёплые руки, — шепчет он, и Тор улыбается. Он не торопится, позволяет себе быть с Локи нежным, как ему всегда хотелось. Даже когда Локи начинает хрипло умолять его, Тор не слушает, потому что есть в Локи что-то прекрасно-уязвимое и почти жалостливое, чего он раньше не замечал. Когда Локи кончает, задыхаясь и выгибаясь, Тору чудится, что он почти слышит шёпот «я люблю тебя», но на самом деле это скорее ветер или его воображение.

Тяжёлое дыхание Локи замедляется, и теперь он изо всех сил старается держать глаза открытыми. Тор задаётся вопросом, спал ли он вообще с тех пор, как они видели друг друга в последний раз. Ему самому удалось поспать ночь или около того, а Локи, похоже, вообще не отдыхал.

— Когда наступит утро, ты всё ещё будешь здесь? — спрашивает Тор, выводя рисунки на его коже, вниз к шее и снова наверх к щеке, нависая над ним на локте и подперев рукой голову. Локи смеётся, от чего кровать слегка пружинит, и смотрит в потолок.

— Не знаю. А мне стоит? — спрашивает он мягко, но с насмешкой. Тор надавливает на синяк в виде отпечатка большого пальца на шее Локи.

— Ой. Ой-ой-ой! Да! Буду! — восклицает Локи, отпихивая руку Тора.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Тор, улыбаясь с нежностью. — Я рад, что ты в порядке.

— И я рад, что ты в порядке, брат, — Локи улыбается в ответ.

Столь многое по-прежнему остаётся невысказанным, но у них так было всегда. Возможно, всего, что случилось, просто слишком много для того, чтобы об этом говорить, но они есть друг у друга, и каждый понимает невысказанную боль другого. Тор думает, что если солнце светит хотя бы над половиной мира, пока что этого достаточно.


End file.
